Advertisements, displays, and other informational signage or content have achieved a level of ubiquity in our environment such that, over time, the population has become very adept at blocking out or otherwise ignoring the information or message conveyed therefrom. To overcome this obstacle in an effort to attract an individual's attention, advertisement campaigns are painstakingly designed and employ a variety of techniques to present information in a compelling manner and to appeal to the interests and senses of the target individual. Thus, to a large degree, the success of a particular advertising or marketing effort to communicate its message to potential consumers is heavily reliant on the medium chosen. However, the cost and expense of developing and producing a marketing campaign with the requisite appeal needed to gain a consumer's interest is significant. Additionally, an advertising campaign that utilizes moving, dynamic images or content to attract the attention of a target individual is costly, as it requires a significant amount of production effort to implement such a concept.
In addition to the cost of producing dynamic informational content, the cost of display units, such as flat screen displays upon which the content is presented, as well as the costs associated with operating such displays, are also significant expenses, thus restricting the total number of locations where such displays will ultimately be installed. Furthermore, continuously updating the dynamic content presented on such displays is costly and time consuming as well. As such, there are significant costs associated with installing and maintaining a display capable of rendering dynamic informational content. In contrast, informational content that is static or fixed, such as printed content embodied in posters, billboards, and magazines, is much less costly to produce than that of dynamic content but is generally less effective in attracting the interest and attention of a target individual.
Therefore, there is a need for a low-cost, low-power system for selectively revealing indicia, such as a static printed image via a transitioning window, which transitions between substantially opaque and substantially transparent states to capture an individual's attention. Additionally, there is a need for a system for selectively revealing indicia that utilizes a transitioning window in connection with indicia that can be removably replaced as desired. Furthermore, there is a need for a system for selectively revealing indicia that utilizes a transitioning window in connection with a dispenser or any other suitable structure.